


The kids Don't Stand a Chance

by Spidermansalterego



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, M/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermansalterego/pseuds/Spidermansalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott and Stiles find Liam having a panic attack in the locker room they invite him back to unwind the best way they know how</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kids Don't Stand a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this weeks Stonerwolf prompt, which was brotps (with extra points for platonic cuddling) :)  
> Title from the Vampire Weekend song of the same title.  
> http://stonerwolfnetwork.tumblr.com/

Liam is not quite sure how he ended up here. When he woke up this morning the last thing he thought he'd be doing was smoking in Scott McCall's bedroom during his last period math class, coughing more than he thought he was capable of.

Smoke puffs out of his mouth as he hacks out gasping breaths and the loss of air is a little bit two reminiscing of how he was found by Stilinski prior to this; gasping for breath and feeling stupid and small. He sucks in a huge gasp of air and tries to calm his lungs. He's not sure but the pounding of his heart is suggesting an oncoming panic attack and Stiles told him this would help do the opposite, so he figures he's probably doing something wrong.

He's surprised when his failure isn't met with laughter but kind smiles and a warm hand rubbing his back. He looks up wide-eyed at Scott, who takes the almost-gone joint out of his shaking hands and passes it to Stiles, who greedily sucks out what's left of it and puts it out in the tin beside him. He lets the smoke out effortlessly and Liam feels a pang of jealousy.

"You alright?" Stiles asks, concern evident in his voice, and Liam just nods helplessly, feeling even more childish. He sits up straighter as his breathing begins to even out and Scott moves his hand off of his back and into his own pocket. Liam is surprised at how much he misses the gentle touch once it's gone.

"You sure?" Stiles presses, and Liam doesn't mean for his words so come out as sharp as they do when he responds.

" _Yes"_ He snarls. Stiles' is visibly shaken by his outburst for a moment and Liam feels guilt flood his body, but Stiles just brushes it off and rests his chin on McCall's shoulder. Scott presses a quick kiss to Stiles' temple, his hands still expertly rolling joints.

Liam opens his mouth to apologize, feeling like a puppy who peed on the rug as he does so, but Stiles cuts him off.

"It's alright, man." Stiles says with a grin "We're your friends, you can be real with us. Its okay to not be okay sometimes."

Liam nods in response, he was never sure how to respond to kindness, especially not the kindness of older boys.

"Ready to try again?" Scott asks, obviously changing the subject as he presses a fat joint into Liam's hands. Liam curls his fingers around it, looks at Scott and lets out a "Hell yeah!" and smiles sheepishly.

Stiles grins and lets out a laugh.

Liam holds the joint between his teeth and looks around for a lighter. Stiles moves from his spot beside Scott and scoots closer on his knees to light it for him. Liam sucks as hard as he can, taking in as much smoke as possible. He nearly drops the joint as he gasps for breath but Scott catches it before it touches the ground. His eyes water and his insides feel as though they're on fire. He continues to cough and gasp for air, desperately trying not to look as though its effecting him as much as it is.

"I am so sorry" He says between gasping breaths and desperate coughs.

"No worries!" Scott says around a mouthful of smoke. "I caught it!" he hands the joint off to Stiles and looks at Liam with an unreadable facial expression plastered on his face.

"No offense or anything, Liam, but is this your first times smoking?"

Liam licks his lips, too embarrassed to admit that it is, but Stiles shatters his unease by blowing smoke out of his mouth and speaking, without a hint of sarcasm he says "And don't bother lying, alpha Scott has crazy good lie detection. He'll probably teach you once you become a level three werewolf"

Liam giggles without even realizing it, and nods in response to the question. "Yeah, It is. My old school had a zero tolerance policy and was really strict about it. The team was really adamant about not breaking any major rules and most of the people on the team preferred to drink anyway."

"Pot is so much better!" Stiles says, enthusiastically. "And you should have told us! We could have done something more cool and special for your first time ever! We could have bought cake or something"

"We don't have the money for a cake, Stiles." Scott points out

"We could have made a cake!" Stiles tells him

"You suck at baking."

"I do not!" he says back "and besides you don't! Either way, we should have something cool for Liam's first ever smoking experience."

"Playlist?" Scott asks, with a fond smile.

"Playlist!" Stiles agrees, carefully putting down the joint Liam didn't notice he snubbed out and leaving his spot on the floor to retrieve some unknown playlist. Those guys were so in sync that it scared Liam sometimes.

"You'll get the hang of smoking soon" Scott tells him while Stiles' rummages through Scott's desk drawers. "You just have to take smaller hits and pace yourself."

Before Liam has a chance to respond music starts up, unbelievably loudly. "SORRY" Stiles yells over a band that Liam doesn't recognize. He turns it to a normal volume and hops over Scott's bed, nearly falling into Scott's lap. Scott hardly reacts as Stiles' grins and sings along to the music without missing a beat. He enthusiastically belts out " _why can't you just be happy for me?_ " as he slips out of Scott's lap and sits so close to him that not even air could get in-between them. Liam wonders why he even bothered leaving his lap.

Stiles picks up the joint again and asks Liam if he wants to go first. Liam shakes his head, wanting to watch before he tries his hand at smoking again.

Stiles nods and pops it into Scott's mouth. Scott doesn't even look surprised at the act and Liam wonders how long it took him to anticipate the moves of someone so unpredictable.

"The Front Bottoms are perfect." Stiles says, snapping Liam out of his mind. Liam hopes he's referring to the music pouring out of the speakers, because he doesn't recognize any of the music. Luckily, Scott has smoke pouring out of his mouth and curling into the air and easily responds to his best friend.

"Agreed!" Scott says with a grin." He turns to Liam with the same grin plastered on his face, and Liam tries to recall if he's ever seen Scott frown when the situation wasn't life or death. Liam is pretty sure he hasn't. Stiles takes his turn and passes it to Liam. Liam mimics Scott's movements and holds it between his thumb and finger, rather than between two fingers like he'd been doing.

"Small hits." Stiles reminds him before he breathes the smoke in and he does as he's told, letting some smoke fill his lungs before handing it off to Scott. He lets out a good amount of smoke, and even though his throat feels rough he doesn't cough at all. He resists the urge to celebrate. Stiles holds up his hand for a high-five and Liam grins big and high-fives back.

Music continues to play as the joint makes its way around the three of them a few times, and before long the smoke begins to hit his head, and he can feel the rush of drugs in his system. He feelings himself calm down more and more with each intake of breath. His anxiety seems to be leaving his body with the smoke.

He holds up his fingers expectantly when Stiles takes a hit but is confused when instead of passing it on, he puts it out and leaves it squished inside the tin with the other burnt up joint. It takes him a second to register what it means but when he does he lets out a small whine, wanting more smoke in lungs. He giggles right after to let his friends know, and how cool is that he has friends, that he was mostly kidding. Just to be sure he decides he needs to speak.

"Why did you" speaking makes him realize just how high he must be. "Why'd you make the weed go away?"

"It was gone, man" Stiles says with a laugh. "You've had enough anyway, haven't 'ya buddy?" he says and claps him on the back with another burst of laughter. Liam laughs along, but he doesn't really get it, he just likes the sound of Stiles laughing and that makes him laugh.

"How does this work?" He asks, gesturing toward the baggie of weed on the floor.

"How does weed work?" Scott asks with a raised eyebrow and a giggle. Stiles nudges Scott with his chin and Scott barely takes a second to respond by putting his arm around Stiles, and pulling him closer somehow. He runs his hand through Stiles' hair as he looks to Liam for a response.

"Yes." Liam pauses and then shakes his head "I mean no. How does werewolf weed work?"

Scott and Stiles give him matching grins as they laugh. Liam can't tell if he said something funny or stupid. He pouts. That just makes Stiles laugh more.

"We need to name our next playlist 'Werewolf Weed, man!" Stiles says "Liam will have to contribute though, since he thought of the name."

"I like music." Liam says, brilliantly.

"I like this kid." Stiles says to Scott matter-of-factly

"Me too." Scott says back, kissing Stiles on the cheek.

Liam is thinking that they sure do kiss a lot for best friends when he realizes that he's the 'kid' they're talking about and that makes his insides warm and his lips curl into a grin.

"How come we can get high though?" Liam asks "we can't get drunk."

"Not sure." Scott says "Lydia has a theory because Lydia always has a theory but I can't remember it right now."

"Brain chemistry versus blood alcohol tolerance" Stiles murmurs "or something. Lydia says it smarter. I should call and ask her?"

"No you shouldn't." Scott answers the question Liam didn't realize Stiles was acting.

Liam nods and conjures up the image of Lydia Martin in his mind. He doesn't mean to speak out loud when he says"Lydia is so pretty." but Scott's response tells him that his words were not in his mind.

"She really is." Scott agrees with a nod.

"She's smart too." Stiles adds and that reminds Liam that he was curious about their relationship and he's too high to realize that it might not be the greatest idea when he blurts out

"Why aren't you two dating?" to Stiles, and Stiles' body tensing up makes him realize that he should probably change the subject and move on but he also realizes that Stiles might not know who he means so he continues on, speaking at what feels like the speed of light. "It seemed like you two had a thing, and then you and Malia broke up like a month ago so I thought you guys would hook up but you haven't and I'm confused about your relationship a lot and I should probably stop talking now whoops"

Stiles just shrugs in response. He doesn't seem to notice that Scott's arm has migrated from his shoulder to his hip as soon as Lydia's name was mentioned. "I don't know. I thought we would too before Malia showed up but we just." he pauses, seemingly looking for the right word. "Aren't. Labels aren't my thing or whatever, but she just wasn't ready after Aiden anyway and dating Malia made me realize that she probably won't ever feel the way I used to and I probably won't either." He smiles at Liam and Liam takes this as a hint that he's not upset about it. "And I kind of quit unrequited love."  

"Good plan" Scott says, clapping him on the shoulder. "You deserve someone who loves you almost as much as I do" he teases and Stiles grins almost as big as Scott, which is a feat in itself. Liam feels like he's intruding.  

Scott shoots a look his way, picking up on his discomfort. Liam's head feels fuzzy and light, and black spots start to appear and disappear in his vision, so he lays down in order to will them away. He falls more than he lays and he winds up with his head resting in Scott's lap.

He imagines Scott flinging him off when he feels a hand on his shoulder, but rather than pushing him away he just readjusts himself so that they're both more comfortable, and smiles down at him and Liam thinks that it probably means it's okay for him to be here.

"The world was spinning too fast." Liam supplies as an explanation, burying his head in Scott's leg.

"Yeah, weed will do that." Stiles says with a laugh and Liam is glad to know it's still okay for him to be laying in the lap of his new friend. He feels fingers running through his hair and is pleasantly surprised to find out that they belong to Stiles rather than Scott. He closes his eyes and relaxes into the touch. He's never been more comfortable in his life, he thinks, and wonders why the boys in Beacon Hills High School are so much more kind than the boys at his old school who would shove boys in lockers for simply looking at someone of the same gender.

He shakes the image of his old team mates and sprawls out in order to wrap an arm around Stiles' middle. He feels his hand brush against Scott's. Scott curls his fingers around Liam's and Stiles continues to pet his hair. Liam decides that _now_ he's more comfortable than he's ever been, with his head in the lap of his alpha, and his hand curled around his friend.

"He looks so tiny." He hears Stiles say to Scott with fondness in his words, he wants to argue, but he feels pretty tiny in comparison to the other boys stretching above him. "He's like a little baby beta" Stiles jokes and he definitely wants to argue with that title but the words won't come out, just a content sigh.

His panic attack in the locker room earlier seems lifetimes away.

Scott snorts and his following laugh shakes Liam's body, but he doesn't really mind. "Well, our baby beta is going to be starving when he wakes up, and mom is working so late she'll probably sleep at the hospital,  so do you wanna order a pizza and put on a movie?"

Stiles makes a noise of complaint and Scott argues that he has "A lap full of freshmen, so he can't move."

Stiles reminds Scott that he also has a lap full of freshmen so a movie is out of the question, but he'll order a pizza.

Liam hardly hears the conversation between stiles' and the pizza place, but he hears the hushed conversation and the music still pouring out of the speakers. He imagines the music curling in the air like the smoke emerging from Scott's mouth.

As he begins to fall asleep the music plays on.


End file.
